This invention relates to mechanical seals of the type in which a modified O-ring made typically of elastomeric material such as Viton or Polyester elastomers installed between Teflon backup rings in order to prevent elastomeric O-ring extrusion and create low friction with dynamic applications. Elastomeric O-ring with Teflon backup combination is used in variety of applications and as the working requirements such as temperatures, pressures and sealing surface speeds become higher, seal assembly has to be modified accordingly in order to satisfy required working conditions, the special shape of my patent makes it possible for better seal performance such as lower friction and longer seal life with greater shaft speeds under high pressures and temperatures.
Different configurations of seal assemblies with elastomeric O-ring and Teflon backup rings are known in which O-ring is squeezed between Teflon backup rings, as pressure is applied elastomeric O-ring is compressed against Teflon backup ring along to dynamic shaft surface and gland inside diameter to seal incoming pressure, the larger contact area between elastomeric O-ring and shaft sealing surface the greater dynamic friction force, it is desirable to minimize friction force by minimizing elastomeric contact while keeping excessive elastomeric flow towards dynamic shaft surface, my patent makes it possible to minimize friction force and meantime prevent modified O-ring excessive flow towards the dynamic shaft sealing surface and prevent seal assembly from rotating inside sealing gland, most seals of this type require a different configuration for static application as opposed to dynamic application, my patent improves seal performance for both dynamic and static applications.